Apocalypse Shortly
by Exilo
Summary: Break the dellusion that Na'vi are some noble savages. They're monsters, like you, like me. No, they're much worse. Human/Na'vi, mf, nc, rated M. Read and Review please.


**Like **_**You**_** this fic is based on an RP that Pae and I did, so half credit for the first half of the RP goes to her. The fic is a sequel to **_**You**_**, and **_**You**_** should be read first.**

**Warning: This fic has violence and rape. It's rated M for a reason.**

_Apocalypse Shortly_

It was meant to be a simple mission: obtain some plant matter as a research sample for the labs. Sara was well educated upon the Na'vi, and knew of their traditions and what they held precious, and knew very well to stay away from those things. Those trees with the glowing pink vines she would stay far, far away from. All she had to do was scope up a bit of moss on the ground. Nothing sacred and she was far away from any Na'vi settlements. So when she heard a rumbling in the trees, suspecting one of those panther things, her bodyguards lifted their rifles. It turned out the rumbling was Na'vi, and pointing a gun at them hadn't been too good an idea.

The Na'vi shot first though. That was important. An arrow burst out of the brush and killed one of her bodyguards. And her bodyguards opened fire. And Sara hit the ground and covered her head with her hands, and just wanted it all to stop. Soon enough, she found herself here, sitting with her back against the cage, huddled in a corner.

The cage seemed to be made of some sort of wood. It was large enough to for a Na'vi, she assumed, so she had lots and lots of space. She was absolutely tiny compared to a Na'vi, so she had lots and lots of room to move around. She didn't understand this though. Why she wasn't killed with her bodyguards. She didn't believe Na'vi took prisoners. This was something new. So…maybe they wanted to question her? Or maybe they knew she wasn't a combatant, and wanted to let her go. Some of the Na'vi did have good relationships with the humans, as in, they didn't fight on sight. Yeah, then maybe they would all sit down to lunch, and she would get to ride on one of those pterodactyl things. She tilted her head back, groaning.

She didn't notice the Na'vi at first. Na'vi, for how big they were, could still move with such silence and grace. The jail was a large tent a distance from the tribe's homelands, as none of the Na'vi wanted the human near their homes. For so long she had been alone. It wasn't footsteps, but the sound of the blade pulled from a sheathe that alerted her to the Na'vi's presence. "Tommian," she muttered to himself. "Chieftain's son. If I were to get a pardon, he's the one to do it. Yeah…a pardon." With a sigh, she put her head back down.

Tommian squatted down and examined the vine binding of the cage. It was far too thick for the human to get out on her own, even if she had a tool she lacked the strength to cut through it. But for a Na'vi, with only a slight cut, he had taken the binding out of the equation. Slowly, he opened the door, a happy look spread across his features. This would be such fun. "Human," he said. That Dreamwalker had taught him how to speak English, and he doubted any human could speak Na'vi tongue. So he would stain his lips with her language for the time being. "Each day, you push farther into our forest. You burn more of our land. You slaughter more beasts and you kill more Na'vi. You will be made to pay for your crimes." He set the blade down outside the bar, before closing the door. He closed the latch, and though there was no binding, he doubted her small muscles could even lift the latch free.

Sara quickly stood up and moved to the farther wall of the cage. "We just…I just had to get a small sample. The bodyguards were the stockholder's ideas. And you shot first!" Her voice strained and was trying very hard not to betray how scared she was.

"No harm?" Tommian snarled. He stomped deeper into the cage, staring at her, tail twitching and wagging in agitation. If their tails could be read like a dog's could, then he was certainly pissed. "Your presence harms this very land. You defile it with your filthy footsteps. And for that...discipline will be dealt out." He stomped along, reaching her, standing over her, snarling and panting. "You will be perfect."

Sara bowed her head so she didn't have to stare back at those bright eyes. Soft whimpering could be heard from her. She shuddered in fear. Surely, he was going to crush her, or tear off her mask and leave her to suffocate in this foul air. Surely, these were her last moments. She bit her lip and waited for the end.

Tommian looked behind him, to be sure that none were present. No, he was alone. The prison guard, a Na'vi, was outside the walls. And the human was here, but what did she matter? She was nothing, so he was, truly, alone. Tommian touched the wire that kept his lower covering up. He walked over to human, roughly taking her by the hair and looking her over. "Your clothes," he said. "Take them off. All of them."

Sara yelped as her head was roughly pulled up by her hair. "What!" She yelled, head throbbing. The Na'vi were so strong.

He had wanted her...to take off her clothes? Well, they did walk about just about naked. Despite how odd this was for her, maybe it meant different for him? Slowly, and trembling, she removed all her clothing from her body until she stood bare before him, covering her chest with her arms. Her mask remained, but he couldn't possibly want her to take that off, right?

Tommian smiled, teeth glistening in the low light of the tent. There were several openings in the upper part of it, to allow air to circulate as well as some light come inside. His hand touched his lower garment again, and with a sudden tug, the knot was undone. They drifted down to his heels and large feet, and he stepped out of them, taking a step towards the human. "Now human...you will be made to pay." He reached out to take hold of her head.

Like a rabbit cornered by a coyote, Sara tried to make a wild dash for the corner adjacent to her. It was a vain attempt, for even if she made it, she was still trapped here, but her mind screamed for an escape. Still, Tommian took her with ease around the whole middle. He yanked her back, and then threw her down on her belly. With a groan, she pushed to her hands and knees, and again felt his hand on her hair. He yanked her up, and then let her rest on her knees, forcing her head was level with his groin. "Now..." he said softly, his male organ eye level with her."Make yourself useful, for once in your miserable life."

"You're…kidding, right?" Sara stared dumbly at the…he couldn't be serious. This was some sort of interrogation tactic. He was just trying to scare her. He had to be. When he yanked her hair, she gave a slight scream, and he pushed her head closer. She nearly cried as she took a deep breath. She reached up and to the mask, and undid it. Holding her breath deep in her lungs, she leaned forward and gave his shaft a soft lick.

For now, the great Na'vi's male hood was limp, and the tiny tingle that her tongue sent through him barely registered as anything. Even that part of his anatomy, which should have been soft and tender to the touch, was thick as anything else. He growled, giving her hair a slight yank. "More," he hissed lowly. "More." Sara winced, but obliged as she wrapped her lips around his tip, tongue tasting his skin, his Na'vi bitterness. She glared up at him with squinted eyes, refusing to touch him or do anything else to him any more than the bare minimum he demanded. Not to mention, her jaw felt like it was going to rip off. He pushed his hips forward, with his hand on the back of her head; she had no choice but to gag on his bulk. Desperate for some sort of relief, she brought her hands up, massaging the skin her lips couldn't touch.

Tommian looked down at the little human, grinning softly to himself. He was too big for her. Well, he would fix that, or break her jaw. Tightening the hand at the back of her head, he gradually fed himself deeper into the warm cavern of her mouth, aiming then to go down her throat. Sara tried pulling back, but his hand was firm and forced her to swallow more and more. And her lungs were straining. She couldn't breathe. She struggled and beat against him, trying to get free.

Tommian tilted his head back, slurping bits of drool over his extended fangs. The gag and squeeze of her throat squeezed his tip nicely. The pressure of her teeth nibbling on his thickness. The warm passage. He looked down at her, smiling, teeth glistening. "Do you not find a Na'vi male to your pleasure? Would you rather something else?" Sara gave a muffled scream of anger in response. Not caring whether he killed her there on the spot or not, she bit her teeth down as hard as she could with the thickness in her mouth.

"So you do have some spirit? How best to deal with that?" He gripped her head, and carefully pulled himself out of the wonderful cavern. The friction of her teeth dragging on his skin made him tingle wonderfully. Oh, for this experience to last forever. Even though he may hate humans, he could not deny that they served many purposes. Sara groped for her mask and put it on, and took a deep breath. Then, ripping her mask off, she vomited the taste of Na'vi male out of her mouth.

Tommian examined the position she was in, smiling softly. She was offering herself, and his lips curled into a cruel grin. He circled around behind her, moving gracefully and softly, and when in position, reached down and put his hands around her abs. Sara grabbed her mask and quickly put it on instinctively. She huffed and breathed and groaned in the mask. When she felt his hands, she gave a soft groan and tried to scoot away, but he was holding her. He lifted her hips slightly, before positioning her penis at her vent. Sara hissed and reared back, prying at his hands to let her go, to let this only be a spiteful tease. "No," she begged. "Please, god, no."

The saliva slick length worked its way into her slowly. He was in no rush to penetrate. He was hungry for the tight, warm cavern, but he wanted to savor this time more than anything. Who knew when they would catch another human? Slowly, inch by inch, until just his tip had worked her hole open. He lifted her up, so her back was resting on his chest and stomach. He placed a hand under her left thigh, and kept his other hand around her middle. He allowed gravity to pull her down and let his length impale her inch by inch.

Tommian's hand slide down her abs and to her hip. He closed his hand, before cramming her down hard, and buried his full length into the tight vent. Her cheeks rested on his hilt. He heaved a sharp breath, long blue length throbbing inside her. And his penis grew larger with each moment's pass. More and more blood filled it, expanding the already great size and forcing the tight cavern open more and more. He looked up to the sky, smiling, thanking the gods for this wonderful pleasure. Sara gave a long yowl of agony. She screamed and trembled uncontrollably as the pain streaked up and down her spine. When her initial pain finally died down, she bowed her head slightly as a few tears dripped down her face. Her breath shook, her eyes were shut closed, her hands clenched fists. She could not take much more. Just make it stop. Let her die. How could this creature be so cruel?

Tommian arched his hips, lifting her up out of his grip as his penis throbbed, and just like that, hot cream spurted out of his length and into her. The tightness of the cavern left it to bubble and build in whatever hollow area there was, and let his tip bathed in warmth. He smiled, teeth glistening. Finished, the penis starting to shrink, he lowered onto his knees and set the human on the ground. Then, he carefully pulled himself out. Like uncorking a bottle, a flood of hot white cream spilled out from between the human's legs. Tommian slowly stood back up. His lips peeled back and he snarled at her. "Better than you deserve," he said softly. He turned and headed out. "I will be back."

Sara's body twitched every now and then. Her breath was unstable and shuddering in her mask. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. Her mind was all white. It was an agonizing time before Sara could sit up. That was a mistake. She fell back to the ground. Instead, she just curled into a small ball, whimpering at the breeze, at the heat, at the aching inside her. Whimpering that this was now her life.

The pain stayed with her a long time. She was aware she was bleeding, as she could feel slickness oozing out of her, and she was aware she should do something or she would die here. What did it matter? If she had the strength, she would take off her mask and accept death. But even that strength evaded her. So she just lay there, not moving, huffing inside her mask.

There was one Na'vi who stood guard at the jail. His duty, passed down by Tommian, was that no beast should wander into the jail and make a meal of the captive. This Na'vi was killed with a single arrow, the head of which passed into his breast. He fell to the ground and lay motionless, and the Na'vi archer climbed down from his perch at the top of one of the trees. Another arrow was in the bow and the wire pulled to his breast as he approached the fallen, and only when confirming the enemy was dead and there were no other antagonists about did he pass through the heavy tarp doorway.

Sara, who was barely clinging to the veil of consciousness, heard the heavy steps and opened her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath, and then let out a low, "No…"

The Na'vi male, even bigger than Tommian, undid the heavy rope of the cage and again, Sara could only utter the one word.

"Calm down," the Na'vi said sharply, scaring Sara into a biting silence. The Na'vi sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Captain Chaufield. I'm a part of the AVATAR project."

Sara stared, eyes watering. "Please. Please you have to get me out of here. God, what he did to me. Please, before he comes back."

Very carefully, the male lifted the human woman into thick arms. "What is your name?"

"Sara Walker," she said meekly. Again and again she told herself this was not real. She was here, she couldn't deny that, but this was not a real Na'vi. She was not really being held by one. That was the only way she could keep from hyperventilating.

"You can call me Camo," he said softly. "Keep your arms around my neck. I might need my hands."

Sara tried. She put her arms around his neck and though a sharp pain went through her, she managed to put her legs around his torso. But she was weak from exhaustion and torture, and felt herself slipping. Camo's great hand carefully found its way under her rump. She gave a tearful scream at its presence, but swallowed it down. It was necessary.

Camo began jogging. He could speed through the forest if he needed, but he was afraid for Sara, and moved at a slower speed for her sake. For a time, this was fine. He moved at a good speed, and he could hear that they were not being followed. But soon enough he heard other sets of heavy steps. Sara didn't realize. To her, there was nothing but the agony of life, and all she could focus on was not burdening her savior any more than she already was. She swallowed her screams and whines and kept her hands tight, even as she grew weaker and weaker by the moment.

It was inevitable that their pursuers overtook them. Camo had been speeding up, and moving into the denser spots of the trees so mounts and arrows would be less effective. Their pursuers came on foot and armed with daggers. Eventually, they surrounded Camo and Sara. Camo held the whimpering human close, and took up the blade from his hip with his free hand. Repeatedly he twisted and turned as not to be caught in the blindside. Camo was well regarded among the Na'vi for his size and strength. He was a solid head taller than any of the other warriors here, and that gave them pause to watch him.

"I knew you could not be trusted, Dreamwalker." Tommian stood at the front of the group. He carried his knife out ahead of him, ready to hack and slash and stab at a moment's weakness on the enemy's half.

Camo twisted his blade, and took hold of the tip. He threw it, and the blade buried in the soft throat of one of the Na'vi, all but the handle disappearing. There was a moment of shock amongst the Na'vi, but just a moment, and quickly they were upon Camo. Camo turned and punched a solid cross into one of the Na'vi. In doing so, he exposed his back to another, and felt a long gash open from his right shoulder down to the center. He twisted and smashed a furious backhand into his attacker, Tommian, but Tommian was a swift warrior. He ducked and stabbed the blade forward. It would have gone into Sara, but Camo shifted to his side, and instead the blade dug deep into his belly. He held back a roar, and brought his elbow down onto Tommian's crown.

Still, there were at least six, but Camo's display had given them fear in their hearts. Camo did not show it, but he was aching and bleeding badly. He struggled to keep his breath straight, and not let the sharp ears of the other Na'vi take note. If they sensed even the smallest weakness, their fear would be gone. Push through it, he told himself. The pain wasn't real. It was just in his mind. But the bundle of humanity against his chest, she was real. He twisted on his heels and lunged at the Na'vi behind him. He landed with his left foot, and swung with his right leg in a horizontal arc. It was a human attack. The Na'vi was not familiar with such an attack, but he knew enough to brace himself and hold his ground. Then the Na'vi did something odd. He wrapped his arms around Camo's leg and held tight. Camo stumbled, taken off balance, and it was only his other foot gripping the ground and his tail that kept him from toppling over. The remaining Na'vi moved in. Camo covered Sara with his arms to keep her safe as the slashes began, ripping into his skin.

He yanked his foot back with all his might, and pulled the smaller Na'vi off balance. He stomped his foot into the other Na'vi's chest, and after regaining his proper footing, swung a thick arm to knock the rest back.

Then he was running. He was bleeding from the thousand gashes, but he pressed on. This wasn't real, he told himself. He couldn't die here. If anything happened, he would wake up in the trailer in the middle of the woods, but Sara would be torn apart by the savages. So he pressed on, pounding the ground with his footsteps. The Na'vi warriors just behind him, Sara holding onto him with what strength she had left. There were strict health requirements for passengers to Pandora. Everything was taken into consideration, including age, gender, medical history, family medical history, weight, height, and fat v. muscle ratio. There were minimums and maximums for everything. To come to Pandora, you were the best of the best. Sara was a survivor. He had to trust her. She was a survivor. She clung to life like she clung to her savior now.

When he came to a cliff edge, he paused a moment, unsure what to do. His body ached. Standing here for these moments left a puddle of his blood. Behind them, the Na'vi had caught up, but paused in their attack out of fear of the Dreamwalker. If they charged, a shift in his weight might send them screaming off the cliff edge. They were patient. They lifted their bows and arrows and took aim for him. And immediately, a thousand bites hit Camo in the back. He had turned to protect Sara with his body. His body went limp and he fell off the cliff side, still holding onto Sara as best he could.

Being in the AVATAR body was like dreaming, and leaving it was like waking from a detailed dream. What Camo experienced now was like being ripped from the dream world by your balls. Camo instinctively spat and gasped for air, even though there was no water. Water. He had landed in water. A stream or a lake. He remembered the feel of the water more than anything. And try as he might, he couldn't remember if that little ball of humanity was alive or not.

Pushing out of the chamber and smacking his head, he struggled to get his thoughts in order. It didn't matter, he decided. He would find the little girl. She was alive. She had to be. And he would find her.

Doc was still sleeping in the bed in the other room of the trailer. She wouldn't understand. If she knew what he had done, she would have stopped him. The doctor…Camo didn't like her. So concerned with her school and her plants she didn't care about her fellow man. The sleeping pills had put her out well enough, and she would stay down for the time being.

Camo took up a face mask, his survival pack and a rifle, strapping the latter onto his back. He burst out the door of the trailer and began running towards the closest body of water he knew. He knew this land. He had spent so many hours with Chahrah, and so many hours with the colonel. Each had their reasons. Chahrah wanted to show the great beauty of this bountiful world, and the colonel wanted him to learn every tactical spot on the planet. So between them, he knew the whole layout of this chunk of Pandora.

He was panting as he ran, but unlike the scientists, he was still in good shape. His legs were powerful, and carried him over the uneven terrain. His arms were strong and lifted him up the cliff sides and hills and rocks. Still, he ran a long time, and a far distance, and by the time he finally heard the sloshing of the water he was out of breath. No time for that. He slowed to a walk and looked around, rifle level for any beasts of Na'vi that might come out of the trees and attack.

And there was Sara. And there was…there was his AVATAR. It was odd, somehow. To see the body here. Save that one time he had seen it growing in the test-tube, he had never seen it. He shook his head and moved to Sara. Camo had made sure to jump in a way that he would take the brunt of the impact of anything they landed on. That they landed in water was certainly fortunate. He checked her carefully.

Shallow breath, broken ribs, a broken leg judging by the way her leg was bent at an awful angle. But she was alive. She was a survivor. There was a crack in her mask. Precious oxygen was leaking out. Camo took a roll of all purpose tape out of the pack around his waist and sealed the crack in her mask. She was unconscious. Hell, with what she had been through, she might be in a coma. Camo didn't know. But he had to get her out of here.

For some reasons, the animals hadn't come and eaten her yet. Camo paused, and reached for his rifle, but a bow whacked his hand, and he recoiled. He swallowed and looked to his side to see a blue foot. Then up the muscular shins and thighs, the loincloth, hips, abs, chest and finally face. "Hello Tommian," he said bitterly.

The Na'vi gave a roar, lifting a foot to kick Camo away, but he managed to roll forward and to his feet. He still lacked his rifle though. A moment later, Tommian lifted a large foot and stomped his heel down on rifle's middle. The rifle shattered into two halves. Camo swallowed and took a step back, getting to his feet. Touching his side, he realized he had left his WASP revolver back at the trailer.

Tommian growled, circling like a predatory animal. Camo watched him. He took breathes slow and careful, watching each movement of the great creature, waiting for the first show of attack he might give. Camo had fought bigger people than himself during his training, but he had always fought humans. Not to mention how tired he was from running all the way here.

Tommian, with a battle cry, leapt forward and swung his bow in a vertical arc. It was by leaping again to his side that he managed to avoid a crushing blow, but Tommian was swift, and curved the swing to catch Camo horizontally. Camo was knocked back, rolling over the ground and hitting the ground hard. Tommian stomped over, and before Camo could get back to his feet, he was lifted up by the throat. Tommian stared at him, snarling and muttering in the Na'vi language. Camo didn't have a clear enough head to understand what he was saying. He did notice how close he was to Tommian's gaping maw, and how the hot breath fogged his mask.

Yanking his mask off, he pushed it forward over Tommian's open mouth and nose. The shock at what had happened caused Tommian to inhale sharply, He took in the thin air that humans breathed, and stumbled back, gagging for proper air that his kind breathed.

Camo took a deep breath from his mask, before holding it deep in his lungs. He charged forward, tackling Tommian around the middle and knocking him to the ground. Again, Camo stuffed the facemask over Tommian's mouth and nose. The shock, perhaps even the alien nature of the breathing mask caused Tommian to take in another deep breath of shock. He punched and pushed the human away. Camo, like a pit-bull, attacked again. This time, he attacked Tommian's back. With both hands, he yanked Tommian's ponytail with all his might and the blue giant fell backwards. Camo wrapped his legs around Na'vi's middle. His left hand had firm grip of the base of the ponytail. His right hand took off his mask and placed it on the Na'vi's face. When Tommian resisted, he earned a yank that sent a wave of paralysis through his body. After regaining his senses, he stopped panting and tried to hold his breath, but he had already inhaled much of the thin air, and was weak. He couldn't take in a deep breath to hold, though if he could he could easily outlast Camo. But victory came soon enough. Tommian, groaning and growling, slipped away, the foul air not able to sustain him. Camo took the mask to his face and sucked in a deep breath, before returning it to Tommian's mouth, just in case. But Tommian didn't resist or fight. Camo again held it there until he needed his breath, and then fixed it back to his face.

He crawled to Sara with his strength. She was cold. He rose to his knees, and gathered Sara into his arms. She was heavy. Or he was just tired. His legs wobbled. He held her little body closer as he struggled and panted, struggling back the way he had come. This area would be alive with the Na'vi soon enough. If he couldn't get back to the trailer and get a gun…

He didn't think about that. He just thought about Sara, barely breathing, and so cold. And it made pushing on that much easier.


End file.
